Something New
by AlienPred18
Summary: Wolfram and Hart get outside assistance to deal with Angel, but they aren't prepared for the results
1. Welcoming Party

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. They all belong to Joss.  
Notes: This world is a deviation from the show. Holland was killed by Darla, but the senior partners brought him back. Lindsey is still missing his hand, but Angel has made up with the gang.   
  
Now on with the show...  
  
God, he hated rituals. Maybe if they were done in English or a language that hadn't been dead for at least a thousand years, they would be more interesting, but they weren't and Lindsey McDonald was bored. They had been standing in the basement of Wolfram and Hart for nearly an hour while the monks chanted and nothing had yet to happen. He must've made his impatience known somehow, because Holland Manners turned towards him.  
  
"Patience Lindsey, this isn't like opening a door to another dimension, or even an alternate universe. We're attempting to transverse realities. This type of thing has never been done before. It's bound to take a little longer."  
  
"But we don't even know if this will work at all, sir."  
  
"True, and if it doesn't, all we lost was a couple of hours. But if it does, we have everything to gain," said Lilah Morgan.  
  
"Correct Lilah," said Holland smiling.  
  
Lindsey merely sneered at Lilah, the ass kissing bitch. Ever since Darla and Drusilla had had their feast at Holland's wine tasting party, Lilah had had her lips surgically attached to his butt. He wondered if the two vampires even knew that the seniors partners had brought Holland back. Not that it mattered really, if this spell actually worked. He still didn't like it though. They had no idea what they were bringing to this world and they just assumed that they would be able to control it. It was a foolish assumption and one that would cost them all dearly.  
  
Suddenly the air around them began crackling. The space within the holding barrier seemed to bend, twist, and dissolve all at the same time. Wind began to blow, gently at first, but it soon rose to hurricane force. Why did there always have to be gale force winds around when opening a portal, Lindsey wondered, especially in when they were inside. It never made sense to him. A blinding light appeared, forcing everyone to close their eyes for a second, then it was all over. They opened their eyes and looked at what they brought across.   
  
Holland, ever the diplomat, stepped forward to greet their new guest, "Welcome to Wolfram and Hart."  
  
  
  
So are you interested yet? 


	2. A Few Surprises

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: Same as in part 1  
Notes: Same as in part 1 and Brandon is my character.  
  
  
He was dreaming. He had to be. This couldn't be happening. Holland Manners couldn't be standing in front of him. This kind of stuff doesn't happen in real life, maybe fanfic, but definitely not in real life. Yet there Holland was standing in front of him. Brandon figured he probably should be polite and extended his hand. He was still trying to get over the surrealism of the situation, so he didn't see the shocked look on Holland's face, when his hand crossed over the barrier.  
  
"We understand that you're a bit confused, but I assure you we will try to make the transition as smooth as possible," Holland said.  
  
"We are very happy to have you with us," Lilah added. Lindsey just gave a half-hearted wave with his good hand.   
  
While all this happened, Brandon's brain decided to come back from its vacation and now Holland's words began to sink in. They had brought him here. They had somehow transversed their realm and brought him here. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. This kind of stuff usually only happened on Xena.   
  
"You brought me here?" Brandon asked weakly. Okay, maybe his brain wasn't up to full speed yet, but how would you react if all of a sudden you were in one of your favorite TV shows.   
  
"Yes, but I won't bore you with the details today. I imagine you're exhausted from your trip as well as the shock of all this, so I'll have someone escort you to a bed where you can get some sleep," Holland said smoothly and began motioning for a guard.   
  
"No, that's okay," Brandon said when he saw a guard approach. He, actually, didn't feel tired at all. In fact, he couldn't remember feeling so energetic. Not to mention that he was interested on how they brought him here, because that was probably the only way for him to go back. "I'm here for Angel," he said after a second. That had to be why he was there. Wolfram and Hart wouldn't do something this big, unless it involved Angel somehow.  
  
Their new guest was certainly full of surprises. First, he passed through the barrier with absolutely no resistance, and now he's already figured out his purpose. Holland was beginning to wonder if this young man would be a liability rather than an asset.   
  
While his mind was assessing Brandon, Brandon was trying to figure out when exactly he was. He noticed that Lindsay was missing his hand but Holland was still alive, so that meant that Darla was still human. He'd ask about her and see if that gave him a clue.  
  
"Yes, but I'm interested to know..."  
  
"What's the situation with Darla?" Brandon asked, stopping Holland from asking his question. He noticed Holland stiffen a little.  
  
"We... we're not sure at the moment?" Holland said after a second.  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure?' They had her under lock and key. How could he not be sure?  
  
"No one knows where either Darla or Drusilla is. They've been in hiding ever since Angel lit them on fire," Lilah informed him.  
  
That couldn't be. "How are you still alive?" he asked Holland. If Darla and Dru were together, then he should be dead.  
  
"The senior partners brought me back. They didn't feel that Lilah or Lindsey were ready to take my position yet."  
  
This new information certainly threw Brandon for a loop. If this was true, then he wasn't in the show, but rather an alternate universe of the show. That meant he had absolutely no clue what was going on. "I think I'll take you up on your offer for that bed," he said after a second. He really needed to think about what the next course of action should be. 


	3. A Little Chat

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimers: Same as in part 1  
Notes: Same as in part 1  
  
"You know, that's the last time I go with you to fight a swarm of Griznass'!" Cordelia Chase yelled as she entered the hotel, which acted as the office for Angel Investigations. She had already come to the understanding that when she went to fight demons, she'd probably get a little blood on her, but this was absolutely ridiculous. "You could've told us that would happen?" she yelled at Wesley, who was slightly limping.  
  
"How was I supposed to know the drones would explode when the hive mother was killed?" he snapped back at her. Even though he sounded angry, he was really very excited. A hive mother for the Griznass being killed had never been recorded before. It was possible that they were the first to accomplish such a feat.  
  
"Will you two shut up?" yelled an equally messy Charles Gunn. Those two always had to snipe and bitch after a fight. "We're alive, they're dead. Quit whining."  
  
"Oh, you should talk Mr. 'Ow, it's in my eye,'" Cordelia fired back at him.  
  
While all this was going on, Angel walked passed them and went to the fridge to get some blood. It had been a very trying night and all he wanted to do was eat then go the sleep.  
  
He was in the middle of his drink, when he heard Cordy scream. He rushed to her side, expecting to see her spasm like she usually did when she had a vision, but she wasn't. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that she screamed, he would've thought she had just gone to sleep and was having a really nice dream. She looked like she was at total peace.   
  
"What happened?" he asked urgently.  
  
"I don't know. We were here arguing, then she began screaming like she does when she has a vision, and the next thing I know, she completely at peace," Wesley explained.  
  
As soon as he finished, Cordy began to spasm and moan. Then she opened her eyes, and began massaging her temple.  
  
"Aspirin," she commanded weakly.  
  
"Got it," said Gunn, handing a couple to her as well as a glass of water. He had rushed to get it as soon as she started screaming.  
  
"Cordy, what happened?" asked Angel imploringly.  
  
"Well, it seems our good friends at Wolfram and Hart are at it again," she said sarcastically, "I just had a chat with the PTB, by the way, they're glad to have you back," she told Angel.  
  
"Do you mean to say that you actually had contact with the Powers That Be?" Wesley asked , astonished.  
  
"Well, I didn't give them a hug or anything, but yeah we talked," she answered, "Apparently they do that when they have a really big problem," she continued, punctuating the really. "And believe me, they do, although I guess it's really all our problem, since it's..."  
  
"Cordy," Angel said, interrupting her rant, "what did Wolfram and Hart do?"  
  
"Well, apparently, they opened a portal to another reality and brought someone here," she answered.  
  
"Like the Vampire version of Willow?" Angel asked, confused. While she certainly caused confusion, she didn't seem to be that big of a problem.  
  
"No," Cordelia answered following Angel's line of thinking, "that's what I thought at first too. They gave me this big explanation and I think if I was a Trekkie I would understand more. But from what I could gather, there are five types of portals: time portals, space portals, dimensional portals, universal portal and reality portals."  
  
"What's the difference between universal portals and reality portals?" asked Angel, thoroughly confused.  
  
"I asked the same thing, but their answer total..." Cordelia said, moved her hand over her head.  
  
"Why is this other reality guy so bad?" asked Gunn, although he already knew he wouldn't like the answer.  
  
"If we don't get him back to his own reality in one week, ALL realities will be destroyed," Cordelia said gravely. They all sat in silence for a while, processing. Then Cordy felt the need to add, "Oh, and by the way, Darla and Dru are back. At the end of our 'chat', They felt the need to let me watch the two eat some poor guy."  
  
Angel took this new information in and his face turned even more grim than it had been. "When it rains, it pours." 


	4. Plans for Seduction

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: Same as in Part 1  
Notes: Same as in Part 1  
  
  
"What do you mean nothing," Lilah hissed at Lindsey in her office. She couldn't believe this. He could not be telling her this.  
  
"I mean nothing, nada, zip, zero. This kid has nothing magically laced on him. No amulets, no spells, no curses, no possessions, I even went so far as to have them check for a spirit guide and he has nothing. He is completely devoid of magic," Lindsey told her heatedly. He was just as frustrated as she was. None of their mages got any magical reading from the kid and he didn't even want to think about the psychics.   
  
As if reading his mind, Lilah asked, "What did the psychics get?"  
  
"The same. This kid's as unreadable as a vampire. Actually moreso, because you can at least get an aura reading from a vampire," Lindsey informed her.  
  
"Well, what are we supposed to do with him?"  
  
"Don't ask me. I thought this was a bad idea in the first place," Lindsey growled.  
  
"I'm disappointed in both of you," Holland said from the doorway, startling both lawyers, "Just because he can't help us magically, doesn't make him any less useful. Remember, knowledge is power. From our first encounter alone, we know that he knows Angel and he knows about Darla. All we have to find out is what else he knows," Holland reasoned.  
  
"Find out if he knows some of Angel's weaknesses that we don't know," Lilah added, following Holland's lead.  
  
"Exactly," Holland smiled thoroughly pleased with Lilah. She was definitely on her way to higher management, unlike Lindsey, who still had a scowl on his face. He had had such hopes for the young man. In the beginning, he had shown a lot of potential. Now he was proving to be liability. He feared the young man wouldn't have much of a future at the firm if his attitude didn't change soon.  
  
"I understand all that, but we don't have a guarantee that he'll tell us the truth," Lindsey said, "He may not even want to cooperate with us since he knows who we are and what we do," Lindsey continued.  
  
"I think you overestimate his morality," Holland explained, "Morality is governed by the judgement of others. People play by the rules, not because it's right, but because they don't want to disappoint or shame their family and friends. That's why the most ruthless and immoral of people are the most emotionally inaccessible. Brandon has no ties here, nothing to keep him moral. All we have to do is show him how wonderful his life will be if he helps us and he will eventual tell us all we need to know." 


	5. Playing Their Game

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: Same as in Part 1  
Notes: Same as in Part 1  
  
  
Brandon doesn't like being used and he knew that was exactly what Wolfram and Hart would try to do. Use him. They had done it to everyone else: Faith, Darla, Dru, even Lilah and Lindsey. He knew that when it came to Wolfram and Hart, it was either their way or a gruesome death. And he didn't like either choice. The unfortunate fact, however, was that he was on their turf and he had to play by their rules.  
  
"But rules are meant to be broken," he said aloud to himself.  
  
"Yes, they are," came Holland's voice, startling Brandon. Behind him were Lindsey and Lilah. Holland was pleased. It seemed that Brandon was already thinking about not playing by the book. There might even be a future for him at the firm, if he showed enough promise.  
  
Brandon, on the other hand, was cursing his inattentiveness. Oversights like that could get him killed in this world. Actually, they could get him killed in any world. He had to admit, though, that Holland was a sneaky son of bitch.   
  
"Brandon, you seem to have us in an awkward position," Holland said with that cool smile of his, "You seem to know a lot about us, but we know nothing about you. You know the reputation of our firm, so you can understand how this makes us a bit uncomfortable."  
  
"Well, what do you want to know?" Brandon asked with an equally cool smile. This may not be, exactly, the same world as the show, but the same rules applied. The lawyers would play it cool, until the big bang, then all hell would break loose. All he had to do was play it cool to that point, by that time he'd have a plan, hopefully.  
  
"We're really just interested in getting to know you better. What are your interest, your likes and dislike?" Lilah said smiling flirtatiously. Lindsey had to admit the move was good. Playing with the kid's hormones was pretty smart.  
  
"My interest?" Brandon said as if he was contemplating the question. He wasn't impressed by her flirting ability, but the question itself gave him a semblance of an idea. This world may not be as different as he thought. So far the only difference he had seen was that Holland was alive, rather than dead. It was possible that the rest of the world played out like the show. After all didn't they say that Angel had lit Darla and Dru on fire.   
  
With this in mind, he started to put his plan into action. Good thing they didn't know that he was considered a rather good actor at his school.  
  
"Well..." he said with a dramatic pause, "I like to sing. Oh, you know what we should do? Let's go to Ciratas," he suggested cheerfully.  
  
Now this certainly was a strange turn of events for Holland. The last thing he was expecting was karaoke. 


	6. Ladies Night

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: The same as in Part 1  
Notes: The same as in Part 1  
  
  
Darla loved men. They were so easy to manipulate and control. All she had to do was bat her eyes and lick her lips ever so slowly and pretty some they were offering her their soul. Of course she always settled for their blood, but it was nice to know that she had options. Much to her chagrin, the same applied to demons, who were ogling her and Drusilla as they sat in the karaoke bar.   
  
"Why are we here again, Dru?" Darla asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. She had absolutely no idea why she let the insane vampire convince her to come to this inane bar. The last time she had been here, she'd been with... Her demon raged within her.  
  
Drusilla looked at Darla with knowing eyes. "Your demon howls for daddy," she said solemnly. When Darla scowled at her, she reassured, "Death will sing tonight. He will make it all go away, including the Angel-beast... and Spike." Then she went back to listening to a Hesta demon destroy Sinatra's "Witchcraft."  
  
Darla looked at Drusilla for a second. Dru rarely talked about the peroxide blonde vampire. Her demon once again raged within her, but this time it was toward the Slayer. The blonde bitch had cost them both their boys. Sure, Angelus had his curse before she was even born, but he'd have never had the guts to stake her if it weren't the Slayer.  
  
Since Darla was inwardly cursing the Slayer, she completely missed the four new figures who entered the bar. Brandon was practically beside himself. The show hardly did the karaoke bar justice.   
  
"Hi, welcome to Ciritas," The Host said welcoming them, "If there's anything I can heeeel...," he continued before promptly fainting at the sight of Brandon. Unfortunately, there was a table behind him, so he knocked it down on his way down. This, of course, got everyone's attention, including the two female vampires.   
  
Dru took one look at Brandon and whispered, "Death." Then she started heading towards him as if in a trance. Darla, on the other hand, noticed the people around him and was surprised because one had definitely been dead the last time she saw him. She only got to ponder on the possible reasons for a second, because Holland had also noticed her and they were trying to get to the door.  
  
"Like hell you will," she muttered to herself, before jumping up to catch them. Unfortunately, Dru had only made it half way to them and she was having trouble pushing through the crowd. Darla looked around before heading in the opposite direction of the front door.  
  
It's funny how your definition of the world can turn from fun to scary in one quick glance. Brandon had seen Drusilla coming towards him and the sight scared the hell out of him. Needless to say, being in her presence was much scarier than watching her on TV. They finally got out the door.  
  
"Don't worry," Holland said trying to sound convincing and failing miserably, "We'll be at the car before they even get close to the door." Perhaps a part of him truly believed that. Of course, that was before he turned the corner and saw Darla leaning on their car with the driver, dead at her feet.  
  
"Hello Holland. How've you been seen I last ate you?" she said with glee at seeing the terror on their faces. She pushed off the car and started stalking towards them. They tried to back away, but Drusilla was blocking their path. Lindsey and Lilah were quickly knocked out leaving Holland and Brandon.   
  
"I'll take that. Thank you," Darla said grabbing Brandon and knocking him out. "Now you," she said looking back at Holland. "It's very rare that get to kill someone twice," she purred before she rammed her fist into his chest, "I think I'll take a souvenir to remember the occasion." 


	7. Some Details

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. They all belong to Joss.  
Notes: See part 1  
  
  
"What do you mean nothing?" Cordelia hissed at Wesley. She had no idea that she had just echoed Lilah's exact words from the previous night. She probably wouldn't have cared either. It was two days after her talk with the Powers That Be and they still had no idea what the hell was the difference between universal and reality portals.   
  
"Well, the only time any phenomenon even resembling this happened was back in Sunnydale," he explained to her. There simply wasn't anything written about this type of situation. They were in completely uncharted territory.   
  
It was at that moment that David Nesbitt came whooshing in the hotel. "Sorry my demon fighting friends," he said in his superhero voice, then he looked at them sheepishly, "I got tied up in Europe with a hostile takeover. I'm here now and ready to fight. What kind of demon are we up against?" he asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Actually, we were wondering if you knew anything about portals?" Angel asked him.  
  
"Portals? Well... I only know a few..." whatever David was going to say was interupted by the Host barging in.  
  
"Drop whatever you're doing big guy, because it definitely doesn't compare to this," he said walking to Angel. David was stunned for a second at the sight the Host, then made himself known.  
  
"Get back demon. I summon Pynos, strike this demon for trying to attack my friends," he said, in what was supposed to be a threatening voice.  
  
The Host just looked at David for a second in utter confusion. "Yeah. As I was saying," he said focusing back on Angel, "We got trouble. And when I say trouble, I mean apocalyptic trouble. You got to get on this right away. I mean..."  
  
"Lord Pynos, I summon thee forth from the swamps of..."  
  
"Angel, who this guy and what is he..."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, everybody," Angel said, holding up his hands, stop them from talking. He, then, looked at David, "David, this is the Host. He's a friend of ours." He then looked at the Host, "This is David Nesbitt, a friend. Now, David was going to tell us about what portals he knew about."  
  
"Portals? Big guy did you hear a word I..." the Host would've continued if it wasn't for the look Angel gave him.  
  
"David?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, I was just going to say that I only knew a few portals to some demon dimensions," David finished.  
  
"How nice. Now that the non-life threatening news is over, can I talk now?" he asked Angel sarcastically. To think, Angel had made his news of the Earth's destruction wait for demensional portals.  
  
Angel glared at him, but gestured that he should talk. "Well, you remember a while back when I was knocked out by that physists?" Angel remembering the incident very well, told him to continue. "Well, the same thing happened last night, except this guy didn't have to sing. I just looked at him and the next thing I know I waking up feeling like I just went ten rounds against a Santif."   
  
"What's that?' Cordelia asked, having been quiet up til now.  
  
"Think of an horse. Now add spikes, tentacles and fangs, and you're still not even close. Trust me you don't want to know."  
  
While this was going on, Wesley's mind was whirling. "Angel, do you think this could be our guy?"  
  
Angel understanding, asked the Host, "Were there lawyers from Wolfram and Hart with him?"  
  
"As a matter of fact there were. Lindsey McDonald and two others I didn't recognize," he informed them, then added reminiscent, "Ah, that Lindsey. He used to come by all the time with his guitar. He sung with such passion, but then some jerk cut off his hand."  
  
"Hey, I had to stop him from burning the scroll," Angel defended.  
  
Wesley taking charge, said sternly, "The point is, we're talking about the same guy. We now know what he looks like. All we have to do is get him away from Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"How are we supposed to do that? They're going to spot us coming a mile away." Cordelia pointed out.  
  
"Yes, not to mention we have no way of knowing where they'll be hiding him," Wesley added thoughtfully. He, then, looked up, "Angel, where are going?"  
  
Angel replied without looking back, "Seeing a man about a glove." Then he disappeared into the night. 


	8. Old Girlfriends, New Problems

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. They all belong to Joss.  
Notes: Same as in part 1  
  
  
"We've got to stop meeting like this. People will talk," a drunk Lindsey said as he was pushed against the wall.  
  
"Where is he, Lindsey?" his assailant, Angel, growled, not in the mood for the lawyer's games.  
  
Lindsey was really getting tired of Angel's threats. "What are you going do, kill me?" He then turned his head, so that his neck was fully exposed. "There you go. Drinks on me." He didn't care if Angel bit him or not. He was dead anyway. If Angel didn't finish him, Wolfram and Hart would. "You know, none of this would have happened if you'd just cooperated."  
  
"Cooperate? With Wolfram and Hart? Why? So they could have another hired killer on their payroll?" Angel said, his voice dripping with contempt.  
  
"Who's talking about Wolfram and Hart? I'm talking about Darla," Lindsey said, going into a drunken depression.  
  
The sudden change in subjects surprised Angel enough so that he dropped Lindsey. "What are you talking about?" he asked completely perplexed.  
  
"If you had turned Darla, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have had to call in that crazy bitch Drusilla. Hopefully, you would have lost your soul by now. And the senior partners wouldn't have gotten so desperate."  
  
"Lindsey..."  
  
"You know, before you came, my life was pretty damn good. I was on my way to the top. I was always one step ahead of my rivals. Then you showed up, with your holier than thou attitude," he said venomously. "Everyone talks about you. The firm has put more money and effort in trying to make you bad. It makes me sick. I say we should've just saved the effort and killed you."  
  
"I don't give a damn about your problems," Angel said before grabbing him by the throat and lifting him into the air, "Now tell me where your new friend is?"  
  
"Darla and Dru have him," he choked.   
  
"What?" he yelled and dropped Lindsey to the floor.  
  
"We went to Ciritas and they were there, waiting for us. I'm thinking..."  
  
"Dru," Angel said grimly, finishing Lindsey's thought. This was just getting better and better. He was pissed at Wolfram and Hart. He wanted to hit something really badly. So he did.  
  
"Thanks Lindsey," he said to Lindsey's crumbled form of the floor as he walked out. 


	9. Fear and Fashion

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimers: I don't own anyone. They all belong to Joss  
Notes: See Part 1  
  
  
"... ly should try Cocoa."  
  
"But I like this one."  
  
"I told you, if you wanted blue, you'd have to pick a lighter shade."  
  
This is what Brandon slowly woke up to. His head was pounding and he had to fight the urge to vomit. He must have made some kind of noise, because he heard, "Oh, good. I'll get a second opinion."  
  
Darla walked to her bound and gagged prisoner and began lightly jabbing at his shoulder. "Hey you. Wake up. Come on, open your eyes. I need your opinion about something."  
  
Brandon slowly opened his eyes. Darla was standing beside him and a blurry blob, which he assumed was Drusilla, was a little further away. After his eyes focused, he saw that Drusilla was wearing a slip and had a dress in her hand.  
  
"Hey," Darla called, causing him to focus on her again, "Now tell me, does that dress really look good on Dru?" she asked, pointing to the navy blue dress in Dru's hand. "Or would this look better?" she continued, holding up a light brown dress and taking his gag off.  
  
To say that Brandon was terrified would be an understatement. He was being asked about fashion by two very dangerous vampires. Not to mention, one was quite insane. He couldn't help, but remember that this was how the Trojan War started. There was also the fact that he didn't know anything about fashion, but Darla was looking at him insistently. He had to say something, he just hoped that spending all that time with his female friends would prove useful. "I have to agree with Darla."  
  
"See," she said, happy that he agreed with her.  
  
"You're just saying that, because she could rip your throat out," Dru accused, angry that he didn't agree with her. She let her demon show and started to growl as if to prove that she could rip his throat out as well.  
  
"That's not the only reason, although that is a good one," she admitted. Then she tapped his shoulder, "Go on. Tell your other reasons," she said, interested to see if he would be able to sedate her insane companion.  
  
"Uh, well...," he stammered, "You see Drusilla..."  
  
"Dru."  
  
"Oh... okay. Dru. You see, uh... your features are more, ah, nature oriented," Brandon said starting to get in the groove. "You see, uh, the navy blue that you have doesn't... accent your characteristics. Yeah and like the dress Darla has... uh... really puntuates the paleness of skin, while... um... blending beautifully with your eyes and hair. Your dress just doesn't... emit that aura of... dark goddess, which you naturally... uh... emit," Brandon finally finished hoping his logic would please the vampire.  
  
Dru thought about it for awhile, then said smiling, "Death says the sweetest things." And took the dress Darla was holding and went to change.  
  
Darla looked at their prisoner with a new eye. She had been certain that Dru was going to rip his throat out, but he had talked, or rather stammered his way out of, what would have been, a gruesome death. He was resourceful, she'd give him that.  
  
Brandon, on the other hand, was sweating bullets. He had just, barely, missed being a late night or maybe a late day vamp snack. Actually, he wasn't sure what time it was. All he knew was that he had to get out of here somehow.  
  
"You can't get out of here," Darla said suddenly. At the look of his stunned face, she continued, "No, I can't read your mind, but most humans think about escaping after their first near death experience." She then leaned in really close to him. "Now, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the truth," she whispered. She began raking her nails through his hair. "Why are you with Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
"They brought me here to get Angel," he said quietly. The idea of lying to her never even crossed his mind. He could tell she didn't like the answer, though, because when he said Angel's name, the vampire stiffened and her nails started digging into his scalp.  
  
Dru walzed out, wearing the brown dress. "You will too," she said, pointing to Brandon. "They won't even have time to scream," she said smirking and walzed to music only she could hear. 


	10. Help Arrives

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: Same as in Part 1  
Notes: Same as Part 1, plus I'm changing the universe a little more. During Tough Love on BtVS, when Willow went up against Glory. Willow won and killed the Goddess, thereby getting Tara's sanity back. So everyone's happy and Willow is still very powerful.  
  
  
"With Darla and Dru, you say?" Wesley asked pensively. This certainly made things much more complicated.  
  
"That's what he said," Angel answered. He had told them the entire conversation with Lindsey, minus the knocking him out part.  
  
"How do you know he wasn't lying?" Gunn asked. He had just gotten back from helping his boys with something, so he had just been filled in.  
  
"He was too drunk to lie," he said before looking around again, "Did she say when she was getting back?" He was worried about Cordelia. He'd arrived an hour ago and they said she left about half an hour before he got back. She had just said that she was getting a secret weapon. He had to admit he was interested to see what the brunette had up her sleeve.  
  
"Angel, don't worry. Cordelia'll be fine. She's tougher than she looks," Wesley reassured.  
  
"I know, I just wish she'd get back."  
  
"So... what's the gameplan now?" Gunn asked. He was ready for some action. Time was running out.  
  
"I think we should ask around and see anyone has seen Dar..."  
  
"Won't work," Angel interupted, "When Darla doesn't want to be found, she won't be."  
  
"Why do we want to find that skanky ho anyway?" asked a voice from behind them. There at the door stood Cordelia, beaming as if she'd just found a pot of gold. "Guys. My secret weapons." She stepped aside to reveal Willow, Tara, and Anya standing at the door in awe of the size of the hotel.   
  
"Willow?" Angel said, before running to greet his old friend. He pulled her into a hug, which she returned. Cordy was the only one who didn't miss the jealous glint cross Tara's eyes for a second. Then it was gone. Wesley also rushed to greet his old acquaintance. Gunn followed at a more leisurely pace since he didn't know who they were.  
  
"Hey Angel. Cordy says you have a problem which requires some Wiccan assistance," Willow said merrily. She marveled at the change in Angel. Cordy had said he was more expressive and less broody, but she had never really believed her. It just seemed so unlike Angel.  
  
"Yeah, we could..."  
  
"Hold that thought," Cordelia stopped him, "We may be old friends, but I refuse to be rude." After getting their attention, she continued, "Guys, we all know Willow, but allow me to introduce to you Willow's girlfriend, Tara." Tara gave a small wave. "So hands off," Cordy added, looking pointedly at Angel.  
  
Anya seeing the interaction decided that she should join in. "I'm Xander's girlfriend, so I'm off limits too." She said matter-of-factly. Xander would be so proud of her.   
  
"And we all remember Anya," Cordelia said straining to keep the smile on her face.  
  
"Who's the black man over there?" Anya asked noticing Gunn, "I've never seen him before."  
  
Everyone,except Anya of coarse, froze for a second, wondering if Gunn would be offended. Gunn, for his own part, was wondering if he should be offended as well. She hadn't said it with any malice or anything, though. She was just curious as to who he was. And he was black, no mistaking that. She had just been making an observation along with her question. He wasn't going to fault her for it, though, he knew some wouldn't be so understanding.  
  
"The name's Gunn."  
  
"Like the weapon?"  
  
"No, spelled with two N's"  
  
"Oh," Anya said, her curiosity satisfied. She looked at the others. They were staring her. "What?" What did she do this time? She'd just asked a simple question. 


	11. Getting Answers

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: Same as in part 1  
Notes: Same as previous parts  
  
  
"But why would they go to such extremes?" Willow asked after listening to what the situation was so far.  
  
"Lindsey said they're getting desperate. They really want Angelus and apparently they're willing to cross realities to get him," Angel explained.  
  
"It's stupid to risk total destruction for one being, not to mention inefficient since they only have seven days," Anya blurted out. Human stupidity never ceased to amaze her.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Cordelia stopped and thought about what she just said. "Wait a minute. How did you know we had seven days to start with. Angel said we had five...," then she looked at her watch, "Alright, make that four days to get him back."  
  
"Everyone knows that," Anya answered back.  
  
"Stop," Angel said stepping in front of Cordelia before she had a chance to pummel the ex-vengence demon. "Anya, do you understand the difference between a universe and a reality?"  
  
"Yes. You live in a universe and exist in a reality," she said simply. Why were they asking her such easy questions. All of this was common knowledge.  
  
Angel thought about her answer, but it was just too vague. It didn't help him at all.  
  
Willow, trying to get Anya to clarify herself, asked, "Anya, what I think Angel is trying to ask is why was it okay for vampire me to be here, but isn't okay for this guy to be here?"  
  
This question was just like Angel's question, only longer. They wanted her to answer it again, which was stupid because she already answered it. But she would anyway and she would make her answer longer just to show them how stupid it was. "Vampire you could live here, because you already existed here. Just like you could go to her universe and live. Whoever Wolfram and Hart brought, however, doesn't exist here. Just like you don't exist in his world. Why are you asking me this? You already know it. You see alternate realities all the time too, on TV."  
  
Her last statement perplexed Willow. "What are you talking about Anya?"  
  
Willow was usually smarter than this. Anya wondered if maybe she was sick or had a concussion from fighting Glory. "Are you okay? Does your head hurt?" she asked concerned.  
  
"I do feel a headache coming," Willow said massaging her temples. Even though they had bonded somewhat, Anya still managed to irritate her a great deal.  
  
"Maybe we should take her to the hospital. She may have a concussion," she said worriedly. Willow was her friend afterall and she didn't want to see her hurt.   
  
"I think she's just a bit frustrated right now Anya," Wesley explained seeing the affect she was having on Willow.  
  
"Oh." Anya understood that, especially now without Xander. But there was no reason Willow should be frustrated. "In that case, I think Tara should take Willow to one of the rooms and take care of her," Anya said accenting the care. Xander would be so proud of her. She had managed to imply sex without saying the word or orgasm.   
  
Marveling at her own accomplishment, Anya didn't notice that Willow, in her embarassment, shot her a deathglare, while Tara's faceturned the color of her girlfriend's hair.   
  
Angel having heard about Willow's new powers decided to save Anya before Willow destroyed her. "You mean TV shows are alternate realities?"  
  
"Yes," she said, wondering why they were back on this topic, "While the characters are merely being played by actors here, in their own reality they're as real as you and me."  
  
"Of course. That's why they would want him so much," Wesley exclaimed. It made so much sense.   
  
"What are you talking about Wesley?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I see what you mean," Gunn said, following Wesley's thinking. Up to now, he had been quiet. "Think about it, if you were suddenly stuck on the show Star Trek and you knew nothing about the show, but you were given the option of taking someone with you, who would you get? Me? Angel? Wesley?"  
  
"No way. I'd take a Trekkie with..." She understood now. "Right. I got it. Damn, that'd be pretty smart, if it wasn't for the seven day limit."  
  
"Well, that and the other side effects," Anya said offhandedly.  
  
"What other side effects?" Angel asked.  
  
"Since he doesn't exist in our world, he isn't bound by any of our reality's laws," she answered simply.  
  
"What laws? Like the laws of gravity?" Cordelia asked confused.  
  
"No, more like the laws of magic," Willow answered for Anya, having calmed down. "Unless magic, at least our definition of magic, exist in his world, he won't be effected by it. So we wouldn't be able to make him the target of a spell."  
  
"But neither would Wolfram and Hart," Angel concluded.  
  
"Yeah. He probably can't be bound by any magical barrier as well."  
  
"Angel?" Wesley had been thinking about everything that they now knew and it didn't make any sense. "Doesn't it seem odd that such a controlling firm such as Wolfram and Hart would seek the help of something so uncontrollable?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, thinking about it. "And the way Anya talks, these problems are common knowledge among powerful demons."  
  
"Is it possible that Lindsey was working without the senior partners' knowledge?"  
  
"Very, but I don't think Lindsey was working alone. He said it himself, he'd rather stake me than waste the effort." There was definitely somebody else pulling the strings this time. Perhaps Lilah.  
  
"Hey," Cordelia said, remembering, "The Host said there were two others with Lindsey and the kid, but he didn't recognize them."  
  
"I was just thinking about that. One was probably Lilah, but I doubt she came up with this, so it was probably the third one who we don't know," Angel concluded. After a moment, he got up. "It's too late tonight," he said feeling the approaching dawn, "Tomorrow night, we're going to get some answers." 


	12. Two Meetings Today, Sir

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
Notes: See previous parts  
  
  
Lindsey now fully understood why the senior partners were so feared. His blood soaked body trembled slightly. When he had come in the office today, the guards immediately surrounded and escorted him to the senior partners' office. He knew he was there to die in front of them and a part of him was happy when he saw Lilah receiving the same treatment as him. Then the pain came. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was as if every cells in his body was exploding. He had no idea how long it occurred, whether it was a second or a millenia.   
  
Suddenly a voice came booming out of the darkness. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"  
  
Somewhere in the background, he heard whimpering and knew it was Lilah. She was too weak to cry. Actually, he was too weak to open his eyes, let alone answer the question.  
  
"PAWNS. IN TRYING TO PLEASE US, YOU HAVE INSURED OUR DESTRUCTION. YOU DIE NOW!!!" the voice growled. Lindsey heard one more scream, followed by a ripping sound, then all was silent. He knew he was next and waited. And waited.  
  
"YOU DON'T DIE TODAY LINDSEY."  
  
Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Lindsey couldn't help but wonder why he was being spared.   
  
"YOU HAVE SEVENTY-TWO HOURS TO FIND BRANDON AND SEND HIM BACK. IF YOU DON'T, WE GUARANTEE THAT YOU WILL SPEND THE LAST FEW HOURS OF YOUR EXISTENCE IN MORE PAIN THAN ANYONE IN THE ENTIRE HISTORY OF YOUR PITIFUL RACE HAS EVER BEEN SUBJECTED TO. EVERY RESOURCE THE FIRM HAS IS AT YOUR COMMAND, JUST GET THE JOB DONE!!!"  
  
Lindsey suddenly found himself back in his office. All evidence of the torture he had just endured was gone, except his memories of it. He had three days to find Brandon. Unfortunately, there was no way to track him down and Darla wasn't stupid enough to leave a trail. Suddenly his door flew open and in strode Darla.  
  
"Hi Lindsey," she said with a smile that spoke of danger and sex.  
  
"Darla," he said, mesmerized for a second, but only for a second. "Where's the kid?"  
  
"Lindsey, I'm hurt," she said, her face displaying false pain, "No 'hello', no 'how've you been?', not even a 'how'd you get in here?' After all we've been through. After all the times I chose not to kill you and this is how you greet me? I guess next time I'll just have to kill you. Oh well. Dru always did say she preferred Lilah anyway."  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"Really?" she said, genuinely surprised.  
  
Then security guards came pouring into the office and began surrounding her. She giggled. It seemed so stupid. If she had really wanted Lindsey dead, he'd be dead.  
  
"Where's the kid?" he said more harshly.  
  
Darla just laughed at him. He could be so cute, when he was serious. "My darling boy, I believe I'm the one with the bargaining power here. After all I have what you want and if I don't get back to Dru soon she and your new toy will be on their way to Europe by nightfall." Then she inspecting her nails and said offhanderly without looking up, "Although she did mention South America once or twice, so she may go there." Even though her face looked completely apathetic, inwardly she was beaming. She had him by the balls and he knew it.  
  
"Let her go," Lindsey said after a moment of thinking. She was right, he had no bargaining power here.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll get a chance to get him back. Negotiations start tonight at Ciritas. Be there with your best offer." And she walked out leaving Lindsey with his thoughts. 


	13. Making Deals

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: See part 1  
Notes: See previous parts.  
  
  
"Angel, there has to be another way," Cordelia begged. This was torture, there had to be another way to get what they needed.  
  
"Cordy, this is the only way and you know it," he explained. He didn't want to do this either, but he had to.  
  
"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Willow asked. If he was, he really had changed from the brooding vampire in Sunnydale.  
  
"How about 'I've Got You Under My Skin' by Frank Sinatra to represent the hopelessness of ever having a relationship with Buffy," Anya suggested. She had dated the incubus back in the 1800's. She wondered what he was up to these days.  
  
Angel looked at her for a second before returning to the song list. He had to pick out the right song. Suddenly he heard Gunn say, "Angel forget the song. Look at the door." He looked up and saw his sire walking in. She looked as if she was looking for someone.  
  
He dropped the song list and went towards her, followed closely by his friends. "Darla," he said darkly when he was beside her.  
  
"Angelus," she hissed. Then she looked behind him. "And his fearless crew." She returned her attention back to Angel, "Is this a family outing?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What can I say, I like it here. It's a nice place, where a girl can wind down after a long night of killing," she said, her voice dripping with sacasm.   
  
Angel refused to be heckled by her. "Where is he?"  
  
"Where's who?" she asked innocently. "Your fan from another reality? Oh... Dru's keeping an eye on him, while I take care of some business. To think, there's a place out there where you're interesting enough to have TV show. That must be a sad place to live."  
  
"Cut the crap. Where is he?" Angel said more sternly. He was about to say something else, but someone coming through the door caught his attention. Darla wondering what he looking at, turned and saw Lindsey walking towards her.   
  
"Oh, that's the business I was talking about. We really must continue this, " she said before heading towards Lindsey.  
  
"I don't think so," Angel growled, grabbing her arm, "We finish this now."  
  
Lindsey walked to them, noting the situation. "Look Angel, we have some business to conduct. You can finish this lover's spat afterwards." He didn't have time for this. All he wanted was to get the kid and get him back to his own reality.  
  
"Listen Lindsey, I cleaning up your mess. You have no idea what's at stake because of what you did," Angel growled at the lawyer.  
  
"Oh, you mean the whole 'destruction of all realities' part. Yeah, I know. That's why I'm trying to negotiate getting him back."  
  
This last statement surprised Darla. "Whoa, whoa," she said pulling her arm away from Angel. Then she regarded both of them, "What do you mean 'destruction of all realities'?"  
  
"If 'my fan', as you put it, isn't returned to his own reality in less than four days, all of this," he said, motioning around him, "is gone. Our reality, his reality, and every other reality in existence will be destroyed."  
  
Dru had called him Death, but Darla hadn't thought she meant death of everything, just Angel and probably Spike. She'd already died three times now, she didn't want to go for a fourth. "Alright, follow me. I'll take you to him." She began walking to the exit. Then she looked at Angel and added, "But don't think I'm doing this out of the goodness of my undead heart. It's just that I prefer to be alive to revel in the death and destruction of everything." 


	14. Fight and Flight

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: See part 1  
Notes: See previous parts  
  
  
They had been walking for an hour and Brandon was exhausted. He had no idea why they had left the lair. One second Dru was singing about cherries and eyeballs and the next she was screaming about how the light captured Darla again. So now they walking around in the sewer, which, by the way, had a putrifying smell. He had no idea how vampires could stand it. It had to be murder to their enhanced olfactory senses.   
  
"Well look what we have here boys?" came a voice from the darkness. Drusilla started growling as five vampires come into view. Brandon knew this was about to get violent, but he didn't know how it would end. He'd never seen Dru fight against a group. On the other hand, she was old and insane, which made her very dangerous.   
  
"The dragonslayers will fall before the princess," Dru said, grinning evilly. Brandon almost felt sorry for the fools when he saw the smile. Almost.  
  
One of the vampires leapt at Dru. She caught him and used his momentum to throw him into another. Another vamp threw a punch, which Dru sidestepped. She, in response, grabbed his throat and ripped his head off. The two, who had fallen originally, rushed her at the same time. Brandon didn't know what happened next, because he decided to take the opportunity to run. Unfortunately, the vampire who had spoken saw him making a break for it and dived at him. Brandon was slammed into the wall. He fought to stay conscious. The vampire prepared to bite, but Dru pulled him off. He looked around and saw that he was the only one remaining. Of course that was remedied when Dru staked him with a piece of wood that must have been lying around.  
  
"Naughty, naughty," she said approaching Brandon, "Death doesn't get to take a holiday."  
  
Brandon kept wondering what she meant by that. "Dru, why do you keep calling me Death?"  
  
Dru looked at him for a second as if it was the first time she had seen him, then she whispered, "The stars are afraid of you. If they hear your name they will sing to the heavens to destroy us." She looked off into space. "The beginning was so loud." She covered her ears. "It hurt my ears. It won't end that way." She uncovered her ears, looked at him and spoke softly, "You'll end it in a whisper. So soft. I can barely hear it. Do you hear it?" She looked at him expectantly.   
  
He looked at mesmerized as well as frightened. Could it be possible that his being here could be a key to some type of Armageddon. "I don't hear anything," he answered.  
  
She seemed sadden. "It was louder in the beginning. It gets softer, the closer we get. I won't be able to hear soon either." Her face suddenly lightened up. "Soon we won't have to. Come." And she jerked him to his feet. "We must leave before the Angel-beast comes." And they started running down the tunnel again. 


	15. Sewer Chats

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
Notes: See previous parts.  
  
  
The one thing that Darla really didn't like Angelus for was Drusilla. The insane vampire always managed to annoy her to no end, especially now since she wasn't there. "Where is she?" she yelled, her voice echoing off the walls.  
  
"Looks like she's in the sewer," Angel answered, seeing a grate that wasn't in place. He moved it out of the way. "So, who's first?" he asked, although he was already taking Cordy's hand. He slowly lowered her down.  
  
"I really hate sewers," she muttered needlessly. Soon Willow, Tara, and Anya were lowered down beside her.   
  
"I don't like it here," Anya said after looking around.  
  
"I don't think anyone likes it here," Tara replied sympathetically. She and Anya were better friends than most realized, because they both felt like they were just there because of their significant others. They both knew that wasn't the truth, but it still felt that way sometimes.   
  
After they were all down, they realized they had a problem. "Anybody got any idea which way they went?" Gunn said, asking the question that was on all their minds.  
  
"I've got an idea," Willow said. Then she closed her eyes and said a spell softly. Soon a little dot of light appeared. She opened her eyes and a huge smile appeared on her face. "This will take us straight to them. Find Drusilla," she commanded the dot. Tara looked as if she was going to say something, but the dot shot off to their left, so she closed her mouth and just shrugged.  
  
"We go left," Willow said simply. A second later the dot shot past them and started heading towards the right. "Ooookay, we go right," she said a little less sure of herself. Then the dot came back and started heading towards the left again. Then towards the right. Soon it was just shooting past them back and forth, back and forth. Then it stopped and exploded.   
  
"That certainly was helpful," Darla said sarcastically.  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know," she replied, perplexed. She had sent it to find Drusilla, not Brandon. It should have worked.  
  
"I was afraid that was going to happen," Tara said softly. When she noticed everyone looking at her, she explained, "Drusilla's in contact with him. His immunity to magic extends to her, as long as they are touching."  
  
"Great, so now how do we track them?" Lindsey asked, frustrated.  
  
He didn't get an answer though. "Angel?" Darla asked. To the others she seemed to be concentrating on something.  
  
"Yeah, I hear it," he answered her hidden question. "It's coming from that direction," he said, pointing to the left. He started walking.   
  
"Angel, what is it that you hear?" Wesley asked.  
  
"A fight," he answered. After a few seconds, he stopped. "The fight's over," he informed them before continuing. They walked in silence for about an hour.  
  
"So how many do you think there were?" Darla asked, looking at ground.  
  
"Four. Possibly five," Angel answered, his supernatural senses marking the spots where the vampires were dusted. There was one spot that was very large which suggested two vampires, but could have been just one really large vampire. They continued in silence.  
  
"I don't get it. Why did she leave? Doesn't she know that she'll be killed as well?" Cordelia asked to no in particular after a while.  
  
"Yeah she knows. But you have to remember, she is insane," Darla said, looking pointedly at Angel. He refused to take the bait.  
  
"I was thinking about that," Lindsey started, "How did you know we were going to go to Ciritas? All of our psychics couldn't getting any readings off him."  
  
"What are you talking about Lindsey?" Darla asked annoyed.  
  
"Well, one of the side effects of not existing in our reality is that our laws don't effect him. Which is why my magic didn't work," Willow informed her.  
  
"That does pose a rather interesting question though. Why is Drusilla's powers working around him?" Wesley wondered.  
  
"It's possible there's a difference between their psychics' and Dru's powers," Angel reasoned. "Are your psychics human or demon?"  
  
"Demon. Humans are too interpretational," Lindsey asked clinically.  
  
"There's the difference. Dru's powers are human in origin," Angel answered. "He must have human psychics in his reality."  
  
"I have a question: what are we going to do once we get him?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Well, Lindsey here is going to open another portal to his reality and send him back. Right Lindsey?" Angel said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
"Whoa, we better be working with something more than hopefully," Darla said, turning to the lawyer.  
  
"Well, when we opened the portal originally, it was a rather random process. Hopefully, when we open it again to send him back, it will send him back to his own reality, but there are no guarantees," he explained.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Darla screamed. There was a chance they could send him to another reality thinking it was his reality and be destroyed anyway.  
  
"Wait a minute. How was it possible for you to get someone like Brandon? Someone who knew this world? Why didn't you just get some randon guy?" Willow asked. It couldn't have been as randon as Lindsey made it seem. There had to be some kind of selection process.   
  
"We gave the chanters criteria of who we wanted. They concentrated on that while they chanted," he told her, but added, "But they weren't concentrating on any particular reality and that's our problem."  
  
"So we're going to need someone who can concentrate on his reality, while they chant?" Angel asked, getting an idea.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have an idea, but we have to find Dru first. Come on." He started running into the darkness. 


	16. Splitting Up

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
Notes: See previous parts  
  
  
It was daytime. They had been walking for who knows how long. The others were tired and he had to admit that he was feeling a bit fatigued as well, but they had to keep going. They had less than three days to get Brandon back to his world. Plus he had to keep moving for fear of losing Dru's scent.   
  
"Angel we have to stop," Wesley said, sounding winded.  
  
"We can't, Wesley."  
  
"We have to. We're no good to you if we're too exhausted, when we catch up to Drusilla," he argued.  
  
"Come on Angelus. We don't need them. We'll move faster without them slowing us down anyway," Darla said.  
  
"As much as I'd hate to admit it, I think Darla is right," Cordy said, breathing heavily.  
  
Angel looked at the group and realized they were correct. Most of them looked like they could fall over at any second. Willow and Gunn, however, seemed the least tired. He came to a conclusion. "Okay, here's the deal. Darla, Willow and Gunn will come with me and we'll keep tracking Dru. The rest of you find the next available exit, go to the hotel and get some rest. After that, go to Wolfram and Hart and make sure you have everything in place so that all you need is the kid and the visual image. I have my cell, so I'll call Cordy when we get the kid, okay?" He watched them to see what they thought of his plan.  
  
"Hey, how come I don't get to rest?" Gunn asked.  
  
"You seem to be one of the least tired and I'm going to need the extra muscle," Angel answered.   
  
"Why Willow?" Tara asked softly.  
  
Angel looked at her sadly. "I'm going to need her power," he answered. He felt sorry for her. He could tell that Willow was her entire world.  
  
"Hey," Willow said, getting her girlfriend's attention, "I faced off with a goddess. I sure I can handle one insane vampire," she said trying to give her courage. "I just have to make sure not to mix up my abras from my cadabras," she finished, earned a smile from Tara. She kissed her lightly. "I'll be back for you."  
  
Everyone's hearts melted at the tenderness of the scene. Everyone's except for Darla, who just thought they were wasting time. "Dru is getting away while we watch this lovefest. Just FYI."  
  
"Darla's right, we need to keep moving," he agreed, although he hated doing it. He looked at Willow for a second. "We have to go," he said sadly and started heading down the tunnel, followed by Darla. Gunn and Willow soon followed soon, while the rest went in the opposite direction, because they had just passed an opening before they stopped.  
  
"Goddess, please protect her," Tara prayed, looking back in the direction Willow went. 


	17. Accusations

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
Notes: See previous parts  
  
  
"Well this was definitely easier than expected?" Gunn commented. Drusilla was waiting in front of them. They had only been walking for approximately an hour before they came upon the vampire.   
  
"Dru?" Angel said softly. She had this faraway look in her eyes, like she was a million miles away from them. She usually had that look when she was having a vision. "What do you see?" Even after all this time, the words still came naturally out of his mouth. When he heard himself, dozens of unbidden memories, of similar situations, came to him, the most memorable being that which led him to hell for a summer.   
  
"Shhh," she said and she seemed to be straining to hear something. Her face suddenly turned downward and she looked as if she were going to cry. "I can't hear it anymore," she muttered.   
  
"Hear what?" Willow asked, fascinated. She had always heard about Drusilla's powers, especially from Spike, and couldn't help but think that she could have been a major asset for the demon community if it wasn't for the fact that "the big Poof ha'n't fried 'er noggin'" as Spike would put it.  
  
The sound of the unfamiliar voice seemed to bring Drusilla back to the present. She looked at them and growled.   
  
"Cut the crap Dru. Where's the kid?" Darla growled backed. She was ready to stake the insane vampire. She was far more trouble than she was worth. She had never understood how Dru had ever kept the attention of either Angelus or Spike.   
  
Dru looked at Darla with a mixture of rage, contempt, and sadness. "I was all alone. Daddy became the Beast, you left and Spike... and Spike lost his demon. I was left all alone." She looked as if she were about to breakdown any moment. "Then you came back. And while you slept, your demon promised... it promised... never to leave me again. But you lied. You've left again. Now you're just like Daddy and Spike. You reek of goodness." With that, she charged Darla.   
  
Darla, stunned by what Dru said, didn't react in time when Dru tackled her. Darla raged at Dru's accusations and pushed her off.   
  
"How dare you?" Darla screamed before tackling Dru. Angel was shocked into immobility. At least until he saw Darla reaching for a piece of wood that was lying on the ground. Then he moved to stop her. They needed Dru alive.  
  
"You can't," he said as he grabbed Darla. She struggled in his arms, but he held her uncompromisingly. He looked at Willow. "Hold her," he said motioning to Dru.  
  
Willow did her spell of motionlessness and was pleased to see that it worked. She looked over and saw that Angel was still struggling with Darla.  
  
"We need her alive," he tried to reason with his sire. Darla made another sudden attempt to break free, but Angel held her steadfast. "She's the only one who knows where the kid is. We may never find him without her, or at least we may not in the three remaining days we have left."  
  
Darla stopped struggling. Much to her displeasure, he was right. They needed her, but only until they found the kid. After that, Drusilla was dust. "Fine, you win."  
  
After seeing that Darla had calmed down, he let her go. He, then, bent down to look at Dru, who was still lying on the ground, because of Willow's spell. "Where's the kid?" he asked calmly.  
  
Dru just looked at him and growled, before turning strangely calm. "I can't hear it, but I know it is coming. Death will sing."  
  
After hearing Drusilla's statement, Gunn muttered to Willow, "This could take awhile." 


	18. Loss of Innocence

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: See part 1  
Notes: See previous parts  
  
  
Angel looked at Drusilla for what seemed like the millionth time. He had no idea what to do with her. She wasn't going to help them willingly. He had tried reasoning with her, which was pointless since she was insane. He tried coaxing and she still didn't give. Darla had suggested torture, but when Dru heard her, she just giggled and begged them to. He remembered Willow had turned an interesting shade of red when Dru had suggested that he give her a spanking for being naughty.  
  
"Let's just kill her," Darla suggested again. She really thought was their only option at this point. It was obvious Dru wasn't going to help at any time, so why should they keep her. Not to mention that she would get much pleasure from seeing her turned to dust.  
  
"We can't," Angel said, although he was running out of reasons for Darla.  
  
"I have an idea," Willow said, getting their attention. "What if I entered her mind?"  
  
"You can't read our minds," Darla answered her. How could Angelus put up with these idiots?   
  
"No, not read her mind. Enter her mind," Willow clarified. "I could actually put my consciousness into hers. Who knows? Maybe if I can see what she's thinking, I might be able to find a way to convince her to help us," she said, shrugging as if to say it was worth a shot.  
  
"No way Willow," Angel said.  
  
"Why not? I can do it," Willow argued.  
  
"It's not a matter of whether you can do it or not. It's too dangerous. You have no idea what you could encounter in there," he argued back. "Not to mention the fact that she's insane, so that makes this even more dangerous. Plus the fact that she's a vampire and you may not be prepared to see some of the things she's done. Trust me, a vampire's mind is not a place for innocents," he finished.  
  
"Angel," Willow screamed, angry at his condenscending presumption. "I have lived on top of the hellmouth all my life. I have seen people who I know, who I care about, die, some by your hands. I've nearly died more times than I'd care to count. I've even been offered the chance to become a demon. And I have killed a goddess, who dared to hurt the one person I love more than the world. I am hardly innocent," she finished, still enraged by Angel's comments.  
  
The rage inside of Willow was coming off her in waves and Darla respect for the young witch had moved up several notches. She even, unconsciously, stepped away from Willow. When she looked at Angel she couldn't help but laugh inwardly at his nervousness.   
  
Angel was cursing himself. How could he have said such things to Willow? It was just easy to forget how much she had encountered in her life. He also knew he had better remedy the situation before she decided to show him just how powerful she was. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just I don't want you to get hurt," he said contritely.  
  
Willow looked at him for a second. "I know, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I've grown a lot since high school."  
  
"Yeah, I'm know. I just didn't realize how much."  
  
"Hey, I promise I'll be careful," she reassured. "Besides if I didn't, we'd both have to face Tara's wrath and trust me an Apocalypse is less scary." She smiled when she got a laugh out of Angel.  
  
"What are you going to need?" Angel asked after a moment.  
  
"Twenty-four candles and some jasmine incense," she answered, after thinking for a moment.  
  
"It's still light out, so I'll make the run," Gunn offered, then headed out the tunnel.  
  
"So now we wait," Darla muttered, while looking at Dru, who was staring off into space. 


	19. The Beast Within

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimers: See Part 1  
Notes: Just remember this is an Alternate Universe.  
  
  
She was surrounded by darkness. Willow knew the spell must have worked because it didn't smell like the sewer anymore, but she couldn't see anything. She slowly became aware of crying. It sounded like it was coming from her left. She walked in that directions and noticed that the crying was becoming louder, but she also heard something farther away, as if it was following the crying. She, suddenly, realized it was growling. She started running and she ran into a wall. After picking herself up, she looked in both directions and saw that the wall seemed to stretch out forever.   
  
"This has to have a door somewhere," Willow said aloud to herself. She, then, heard a creaking noise to her right and saw a door opening within the wall. She also heard the crying much more distinctly. She walked inside and found herself in a cottage. She looked around. The place was in a shambles. She noticed a huddled form in the corner. It took her a moment to realize that it was Drusilla clutching a doll. Drusilla looked up at her.  
  
"You're not Daddy," she said disappointedly. Willow just shook her head. They both suddenly heard growling. It sounded very close. "You have to leave before the Beast comes," she cried imploringly. Willow was about to ask what beast, but didn't get the chance, because something suddenly came crashing through the wall. The Beast looked at them for a second. Willow had never seen anything like it. It was green with what had to be the largest fangs she had ever seen. It made a lunge for her and she screamed while moving swiftly out of the way. When it got back up, it was facing away from her. She saw it looking at Drusilla.  
  
"Get away from her," she yelled at it. It paid no attention to her, and started heading towards Drusilla. Willow looked around and saw some broken dishes on the table. She started throwing them at the Beast. The Beast, angry at the distraction, lunged at her again. This time Willow took the chair that she was standing beside and swung it at the Beast, hitting it while it was in the air. The Beast went down like a rock. She had knocked it out, but she didn't know for how long.  
  
"Come on," she said, dragging Drusilla to her feet and running out the door.  
  
She had expected to be back in the darkness again, what she didn't expect was to be in a courtyard.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked Drusilla.  
  
"We're in the convent," she whispered. Willow looked at Drusilla and saw that her clothes had changed. Then she started walking away from her.  
  
"Dru, where you going?" Willow whispered loudly. She figured the Beast probably had acute hearing, so she should try to be a quiet as possible.   
  
Suddenly out of the shadows, Angel came running. He was at Drusilla's side, before anyone could react. He covered her mouth with his hand and bit into her flesh.   
  
Willow realized what she was seeing. "This is where it started. This is where he turned you," she whispered to herself. She couldn't help, but mourn for the vampire. She was so innocent before Angelus. After he was done, he disappeared into the shadows again. Willow walked up to Drusilla's lifeless body. Suddenly, Drusilla's eyes popped open and there was a smile on her face.  
  
"This is where Daddy first made me. Where he first embraced me," she said smiling. Willow noticed there was something different about Drusilla. It took her a moment to realize it was her eyes. They didn't hold her insanity.   
  
"You're sane," she commented, to which Dru merely nodded. Willow put the pieces together. "Of course," she said, mentally slapping herself. "The Beast. That's your insanity. It's more dominant, so that's what we see most of the time." Again Dru just nodded. 


	20. Understanding of Betrayal

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: See part 1  
Notes: See Previous Parts  
  
  
"Why did you turn Spike?" Willow asked Dru. She had just watched Dru turn Spike. It was weird seeing him mortal. He looked kind of dorky.   
  
"So much pain," she said, remembering. She looked at Willow, "His heart was broken. It asked for someone, anyone to stop the pain. As a mortal he was nothing, but I knew as a vampire he would be magnificent. And he was until... her," she finished with a growl. Suddenly in the distance, they heard a howl.  
  
"The Beast," Dru whispered. "We have to get away," she said, starting to get hysterical. Willow couldn't blame her, she had been living with that thing for over a century.   
  
"Come on," Willow said dragging Dru from the alley. They turned the corner and suddenly they were in the hallway of a school and it was daytime. "Where are we?"   
  
"This is his home," Dru replied. She looked around. "This is what he dreams about."  
  
"Who?" Willow asked, looking around as well. She heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Hey, Brandon. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, five by five."   
  
Willow's head spun when she heard the words. She only knew one person who said that and that was not her voice. She turned around and saw him. She wasn't even sure how she knew it was him, but she knew.  
  
"We're in his mind," Willow whispered to herself. She looked at Dru. "You can see his world," she said. "You have to help us get him back."  
  
"No," Dru hissed. "He will destroy us all."  
  
Willow stepped back with the realization. "You want to die, but you want to take the whole world with you," she whispered. Then after a moment, she yelled defiantly, "You can't do that."  
  
"I'm a demon. I can do whatever I want," she fired back.  
  
"But you'll kill everyone, including Spike," Willow yelled.  
  
"Oh, I'm aware of that," she hissed bitterly.  
  
"That's what this is about, isn't it? You're doing this, because Spike loves Buf..." Willow didn't get to finish her sentence, because she found herself against the wall with Drusilla's hand at her throat.  
  
"Don't ever say that name," Dru growled at her. She had no idea whether she could really kill Willow here or not, but if she said that name again she would try. "You have no idea what we had. That bitch has no idea what we had. He was mine. He was always supposed to be mine."   
  
She probably had more to say, but she was interrupted by the Beast crashing through the wall. It immediately pounced on Dru. The vampire and the Beast rolled around trying to tear each other apart. The Beast wasn't used to Drusilla fighting it so much and was losing to her. She finally pushed it off her. It backed away from her, acting more cautiously. It started to sniff and remembered Willow. It started to head towards the redhead.   
  
"Get away from her," Dru screamed, tackling it. Dru attacked it even more savagely. The Beast didn't stand a chance. It managed to pushed her off it enough, so that it could escape. Dru watched it run away.   
  
Willow didn't know what to think. Dru had saved her. "Thank you," she said weakly.   
  
Drusilla looked at Willow. "Spike was always loyal to me," she said, looking down. "No matter what I did, no matter how much I hurt him, he was always there." Her bottom lip began to quiver. "That night he threatened to stake me. I can still feel it, here." She placed her index finger on one spot on her chest. "I can still feel the wood digging into my skin." She looked at Willow with eyes hardened by pain. "I may not have always showed it. I may not have always acted like it. But I loved him more than anything in the world. And he would have killed me without a second thought, for her. You have no idea what that feels like."  
  
Willow looked at her with equally hardened eyes. "I may not know, exactly how that feels, because you two were together for over a century. But I know betrayal. When I found Oz with that bitch, the only thing I could think of was punishing him. I wanted to destroy his heart forever, but I couldn't. And he ended up leaving anyway, to go "find himself." I know how that feels. The pain of their betrayal eats away at you and you become angry with yourself because you still can't manage to hate them for it. You end up hating yourself for still loving them. Trust me, I know the feeling, but you can't destroy everything for them. You have to move on. If you do this then she wins. Veruca wins. Buffy wins." She paused before continuing. "Tell us where he is. Help us get him back. Don't let her win." She looked at Dru solemnly, hoping her plan worked.  
  
Dru thought for awhile, before saying, "Alright."  
  
Willow suddenly found herself back in the sewer looking a Dru still bound by her spell. She looked at her, wondering if Dru was still going to help. Dru looked at Willow and answered her unspoken question by nodding. 


	21. Siren of Pain

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
Notes: See Previous Parts  
  
  
"I wonder if the sewers back home are like this?" Brandon asked himself. He had been wandering around since he woke up. Dru had put him inside some type of utility room, but it wasn't locked and she wasn't around so he decided to go while the coast was clear. The sewers were oddly well-lighted, although there wasn't any apparent light source. "Guess that's the magic of television.," he muttered.   
  
He came to another junction and saw a ladder. "Finally, a way to the surface," he said rejoicefully. He started climbing. It occurred to Brandon, while he was climbing, that he had no idea, where the ladder would take him. He remembered that most ladders led to a basement or an abandoned building of some kind. "Please don't let there be vampires. Please don't let there be vampires," he whispered as he climbed. Then he remember where he was and revised his prayer. "Please don't let there be, vampires or other demons who would kill me."  
  
Whe he got to the top, he pushed the cover over and climbed out. The first thing he noticed was singing. Very bad singing. In fact, it wasn't even singing. It was more like growling to music. "Something tells me that I'm back in Ciritas," he muttered.  
  
Soon after the music stopped, he heard the Host.  
  
"Well, I certainly don't think anybody has ever heard 'She Works Hard for the Money' sung quite like that. Let's give him another hand." After the clapping died down, he continued, "Now I want yo to give a warm welcome for our next performer. It's her first time and she's a little nervous." Some clapping started, then Brandon heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"Uh, hi. Um... I picked this song, because it reminded me of someone special and my feelings towards him since... uh... wow it's almost been two years," the female's voice marveled.   
  
Brandon could almost see the parade of flashbacks that were probably going through her mind. Suddenly, he heard the soft beginning of "Uninvited" by Alanis Morissette. "Very nice choice, Ms. Lockley."  
  
***  
  
"Where is he?" Darla raged, while Brandon stood captivated. They only had three days and they still didn't know where the kid was. "Somebody tell me why I'm looking at an empty utility closet?"   
  
"He was here when I left," Drusilla said confused.  
  
"The door wasn't locked," Angel explained after examining the door.  
  
"Great. That means he could be anywhere," Gunn complained.  
  
"It also means he's completely unprotected," Willow added gravely. Brandon may have been invunerable to magic, but he could still be killed if a vampire decided to make him a snack.  
  
"What is it, Dru?" Angel asked, when he noticed Dru starting to sway back and forth.  
  
"The siren calls to him," she said in a whisper. "She sings of such pain." She opened her eyes and focused on Angel. "It is the Angel-beast she craves, but Death will answer her instead," she finished with a giggle.  
  
After a moment, Darla asked Willow, "Well witch. You were inside her head. What is she talking about?"  
  
"I have no idea," Willow answered. "Angel?"  
  
"I'm thinking," he replied. Dru usually spoke in metaphors and he was use to deciphering them. What he couldn't understand was "It is the Angel-beast she craves." The only person he could think of who ever "craved" him with his soul was Buffy, but she couldn't be in LA and Brandon couldn't have gotten to Sunnydale so fast on foot. The only other females who he could think would ever "crave" him were Cordy, which was completely ridiculous. Granted she had tried to flirt with in high school, but that was a long time ago. They were great friends now. Of course, there was that one time... What was he thinking? It's not Cordy. Moving on. The only other person he could think of was... Kate. "No... it can't be her," he said out loud.  
  
"Can't be who?" Willow asked, but was ignored.   
  
Drusilla's words kept echoing in his head. "She sings of such pain." It was her. He knew it. "I know who Dru's talking about. Come on," he said, before running down the sewer. 


	22. Changing Plans

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
Notes: See Previous Parts  
  
  
"You were really good," Brandon said to Kate as she walked out of Ciritas. He had managed to get out without the Host realizing he was there.   
  
Kate startled, instinctively put her hand in her purse. "Who are you?" she asked.   
  
Brandon, noticing her movement, immediately put his hands in the air. "Whoa, Ms. Lockley. I'm not here to hurt you. Hell, I couldn't even if I wanted to. You'd probably kick my ass in two seconds," he said reassuringly.   
  
"Is that so?" she said, not believing a word of it.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Um... listen, I realize you're kinda going through this... thing right now, with getting fired and attempting suicide and all, but I really need your help." He paused to see her reaction.  
  
Kate was shocked, to say the least, to hear one of the most private moments in her life come out of this stranger's mouth. "Who are you?" she growled.  
  
He looked her in the eye. "I'm just a guy trying to get back home and I need your help."   
  
Something in his eyes made her believe him. She took her hand out of her purse. She looked at him for a moment. "How can I help?"  
  
"I need you to take me to Angel Investigations."  
  
She stiffened a little at the name, but finally answered, "Okay, my car's over here."  
  
They walked to her car in silence. As they pulled off, she asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"Brandon," he answered.  
  
More time passed before she asked, "So where's home?"  
  
"The universe next door," he said, wistfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not really sure where it is in the grand scheme of things. Just know that I'm not from this world," he answered more fully.  
  
"How did you get here?" Kate asked, trying from a different angle.  
  
"I was brought here as a present for Angel, courtesy of Wolfram and Hart," he said sarcastically. "We parted ways shortly after my arrival."  
  
Kate grew even more tense at hearing the name of the imfamous firm. "They just let you leave?" she asked, unbelieving.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't consider being kidnapped, just letting me leave, but it is a parting none the less."  
  
Kate was about ask by whom, but they reached the hotel. Brandon walked in and saw... no one.  
  
"Great. They're all gone," he yelled frustratedly.  
  
"We could just wait. I'm sure they'll be back," she said, logically.  
  
"Yeah, well if Dru is right, then I think I'm working in a time frame. Unfortunately, I don't know what it is, but I think it's getting close to the wire."  
  
"Dru? As in Drusilla?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"How do you know her?"  
  
"It's a long story. I'll explain on the way," he said running toward the door.  
  
"Explain on the way? Where are we going?" she yelled as they ran towards her car.  
  
"You have a California map?" he asked, before jumping in the car.  
  
"Yeah, but why?" she asked, getting in and starting the engine, even though she had no clue as to where they were going.  
  
"I said I'll explain on the way, so let's go," he said, when he noticed that they weren't moving.  
  
"You'll explain now," Kate said, sternly.  
  
Brandon looked at her for a second, then took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm thinking that my being here means major apocalyptic danger for this world, so I'm getting out."  
  
"And where exactly are you going to find someone as powerful as the goons Wolfram and Hart hires?"  
  
"Sunnydale." 


	23. Road Trip

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
Notes: See Previous Parts  
  
  
"I thought you said you knew where she was?" Darla yelled at Angel as they entered Angel Investigations. They had just come back from the Detective's apartment and she hadn't been there.  
  
"So Angel made a mistake. Screaming at him won't help matters," Willow said, defending Angel.  
  
Darla stalked over to Willow and lifted her into the air by her throat. "Listen, you little bitch. We have less than three days to get the ki... AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" Darla screamed as Dru pulled her away from Willow by her hair.   
  
"You will not touch Precious again," Dru growled, displaying her demon.   
  
"Oh, that's it," was the only warning anyone got, before Darla hurled herself at Dru. Who the winner of such a vicious fight would have been was never answered, though, because both vampires found themselves thrown against the wall by an unseen force.   
  
"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS," Willow raged as a supernatural wind blew around her. Gunn and Angel stood in awe at her power.   
  
This is the scene Cordy and company were greeted to, when they entered a few seconds later.  
  
"See, I told you Willow would have everything under control," Cordy said over her shoulder. Her comment brought Willow back to reality and she dropped the two vampires. She looked at Angel sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry. Being strangled kinda makes me lose my temper," she apologized. Angel didn't get to reply because Willow was immediately in the arms of Tara, who gave her bear hug.  
  
"I was so worried," Tara whispered.  
  
"Hey, it'll take more than two wacky vampires to get rid of me," Willow said cheerfully, which earned a smile from Tara.  
  
"If this sickeningly cute moment is over, can we get back to the problem at hand?" Darla growled, having picked herself off the floor.  
  
"As much as it disgusts me, she's right," Wesley agreed. "It seems your hunch was correct. Kate had been at Ciritas, but she had left about an hour before we arrived."  
  
"Did the Host say anything about what he saw when she sang?" Angel asked.  
  
"He said he saw nothing."  
  
"Yeah, kinda like a wall was blocking his view or something," Cordy added.  
  
"Meaning she meets the kid and he blocks the Host, sort of like what he did with Dru," Angel deduced.  
  
"That means we still don't know where he is," Lindsey complained.  
  
"If I was him, I would go to Sunnydale," Anya muttered offhandedly, while she looked through the magazine she had found on the table. Everyone stopped for a second.  
  
"Anya," Willow said, breaking the silence, "Why do you think he would go to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Because you would be there," she answered matter-of-factly, while still flipping through the magazine.  
  
"What's so special about Willow?" Cordy asked, then realizing how that sounded stammered, "Not that Willow isn't special. Because, you know, like everybody's special. But what is it about her specialness that's... aagghh. You know what I mean."  
  
Anya looked at her before answering. "Well, if in his world our lives are a TV show and he is a fan, then he knows that Willow killed Glory. If someone is powerful enough to kill a god, maybe they could send him back home too. At least, that's what I would think." She, then, returned back to her magazine.  
  
Everyone looked at each other for a second, before Gunn voiced all of their opinions.   
  
"I'm thinking road trip." 


	24. Sunnydale

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimers: See Part 1  
Notes: See Previous Parts  
  
  
After Brandon explained why he wanted to go there, Kate was pretty silent for the rest of the trip. She had a hard time believing everything, he had told her. The Key. Glory. It was almost too much for her to handle. Once again, her whole belief structure was thrown for a loop and she had the feeling that she still didn't know about half of what truly went on in her world.   
  
Brandon, on the other hand, was downright giddy. He was going to Sunnydale. He was going to meet Willow and Buffy and Spike and Dawn. He was so excited. The only thing that really worried him was that Sunnydale would be too different, considering he was in an alternate universe and all. He did have much time to contemplate it, though, because he saw an all too familiar sign.  
  
"Welcome to Sunnydale," he shouted, as they passed the sign.  
  
"You're really excited about being here, aren't you?" Kate asked after looking at him strangely, when he shouted.  
  
"You don't understand. This place... This town... It's hard to explain what it means to be here. To really be here. This is a dream come true. You have no idea how many people wish they could be where I am."  
  
"Okay. So where do we go?"  
"First, we find a telephone book and get the address of Giles's shop," he answered.  
  
Looking around, Kate spotted a telephone booth. "One should be in there," she said pointing towards it. Brandon ran over to the booth and found the book.  
  
"Now what would it be under?" he mumbled to himself. "Occult probably," he answered himself. "Well yeah, but I doubt there's an occult sec..." He stopped rambling when he saw the word Occult in bold print. "Only in Sunnydale," he muttered as if it explained everything. And in a way, it did. He ran back to the car and froze.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Kate asked, not noticing that he wasn't looking at her, but behind her.  
  
"Help Spike," he answered.  
  
"What?" she yelled, having no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Look," he instructed, pointing behind her. When she turned around, she saw a bleach-blonde haired man fighting a gang of demons. He looked like he was holding his own, but he was outnumbered ten to one.  
  
"Well what do we do?" Kate asked.  
  
"You have any weapons?"  
  
"A gun, mace, a cross, some holy water and a stake."  
  
"Anything else? Something sharp and metal, like sword or an axe?" he asked hoping.  
  
"No, I left those in my bedroom closet," she said sarcastically.   
  
"Fine, we'll just ram 'em. Worked for Xander," he said, walking over to her side and getting in the seat.  
  
"What?" she said as she looking at him. "You're not hitting them with my car."  
  
"Okay, you do it," he said, and maneuvered into the passenger seat.  
  
"Somebody better pay for this," she muttered as she got in. "Buckle up." The car ran to where the fight was. Spike didn't look like he was having much luck anymore and probably was about to lose. Then the car hit the first demon. Followed by another and another. Kate managed to get right beside him.  
  
"Get in," Brandon yelled from his window. Spike didn't have to be told twice and dove into the open backdoor. After hitting a couple more, Kate drove away.   
  
"Agh, bloody hell, that hurts," Spike said from the backseat. Then noticing where he was. "Who are you?"  
  
"Just a couple of visitors in need of a guide. We need to get to Giles's shop," Brandon explained.  
  
"And?"   
  
"Well take us there."   
  
"Nope, don't feel like it," he said stubbornly.  
  
"Kate, where's your holy water?" Brandon asked. He was not in the mood for Spike's games.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Fine, I'll take you. Nobody can take a joke anymore," he muttered. It was times like these he really hated his chip.  
  
"Wait a minute. He's a vampire?" Kate asked. Why did they save a vampire?  
  
"Yeah. Spike. William the Bloody. Grandchile of Angelus. Don't worry. He's currently de-fanged, thanks to the federal government," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Is there anybody in this whole bloody world that doesn't know what happened?" Spike yelled to the sky. "Oh, take a right here," he added.  
  
"What do you mean de-fanged?"   
  
"They put a bloody V-chip in my head, so I can't hurt humans," Spike answered for Brandon. "Two stoplights down, make a left."  
  
"Why?" Kate asked, perplexed.  
  
"It's the government. Why does it need a reason to do anything?" Brandon answered.   
  
"Next stoplight make a right and the shop will be on your right," Spike interrupted. Kate followed the directions and found herself in front of the store.  
  
"This is it?"  
  
"This is it," Brandon said and hopped out of the car. He opened the door and there they were. The jingle of the bell made them look up and Brandon just stood there.   
  
"Ah, you must be Brandon," Giles said standing up.  
  
"You know me?"  
  
"Angel told us you would probably be coming. They're on their way."  
  
"I don't understand. I came here to see Willow," Brandon tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah, but Wills went to LA a couple a days ago to help look for you," Xander explained from behind Giles.  
  
"Ain't that a bitch," Spike said from behind Brandon. 


	25. Revelations

Something New  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
Notes: See Previous Parts  
  
This alternate universe was really cool, Brandon had to admit. He'd been talking to Xander and Buffy and it turned out that Willow had killed Glory here. So, of course, they hadn't had to go through Buffy dying or anything. Overall it was still the same world, though.  
  
"So in your world, we're all actors?" Xander asked.  
  
"Pretty much," Brandon replied. They were still waiting for Angel to show up.   
  
As if fate heard his thoughts, the jingle of the doorbell was heard. Angel walked in with his normal dark hero vibe going, followed closely by Willow, and the rest.   
  
"Hey," he said softly to Buffy.  
  
"Hey," she replied. Then her eyes grew wide. "What are they doing here?"  
  
Angel looked behind him and saw Darla and Dru. Darla had an evil smirk on her face, while Dru just stared intently at Spike, who was staring back at her, just as intently.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you, we're all on the same team?" Darla said with distaste.  
  
"You've been hurt," Drusilla said walking towards Spike.  
  
"I've had worse," he replied, cautiously. He quickly scanned her body for a stake. Remember what happened last time and didn't trust his former lover.  
  
"I won't kill you," she said, feeling his eyes on her body. "The Queen of Swords will hurt you far worse than I." She glanced at Buffy. "I will just enjoy your pain."  
  
"Deadboy, you forget how to slay or something?" Xander said, watching the two female vampires.  
  
"No, he didn't forget, but he's bending the rules. He's been doing that a lot lately." She smiled devilishly. "You know, firing his friends, sleeping with the enemy, that sort of stuff," she said nonchalantly.  
  
All eyes turned to Angel, when she said this. The room was completely silent. Angel's eyes were only on Darla.  
  
"I'm shocked, dear boy," she said after a few moments. "You didn't tell your friends, that I was the reason you went groveling back to them. That, ironically, it was our night of lust and passion, that made you see the err of your ways. Well, I'm simply appalled," she said, biting the inside of her lip to keep from laughing. Their stunned faces were priceless.   
  
Brandon, not being stunned by the revelation, since he saw it happen, was calculating who would be the first one to speak up. He was pretty sure it would be either Buffy or Cordy, but he wasn't sure.  
  
"You slept with that... that... there isn't even a word for what she is," Cordy screamed. Her voice broke everyone from their stupor. The room became a gaggle of voices, all reprimanding Angel. Now Brandon had to admit, if he was at home, he would have found this scene hilarious. But being here kinda took the comedy out of it. He decided to help Angel out.  
  
"Everybody Shut Up!!!" he yelled. Everyone turned silent and looked at him. "Thank you. Now of course, you all don't approve of what he did, but I think you're forgetting the big picture. He still has his soul." He stopped a moment, so everyone could digest that information. The growing of their eyes told him it was time to continue. He looked dead at Darla. "That pisses you off to no end, doesn't it. Knowing that you can't provide him with one moment of happiness. Knowing that after four hundred years, you're status hasn't changed." He could see the anger rising in her, but he still pushed. Mostly, because he knew he could. "You're still a whore."  
  
She didn't lunged at him and rip his head off, like she wanted. Her sense of self-preservation was the only thing that kept her from losing control. If anyone had bother to notice her hand though, they would have noticed blood beginning to drip from it, as her nails dung into it. 


End file.
